


The Cold Brings People Together

by Linkthecat



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), SMP Earth - Freeform, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkthecat/pseuds/Linkthecat
Summary: No one would question the bond between the leaders of the Antarctic Empire. Some would call them thick as thieves, birds of a feather, peas in a pod, bolder ones would even call them like a father and son, others would run in fear at the titles 'Blood god' and 'Angel of Death'. Everyone knew that to get to Techno you would have to go through Phil and to get to Phil you would have to go through Techno. The question on the more curious, more daring peoples' minds was, how did the two get so close?OrA look into Phil's and Techno's relationship during SMP Earth
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	The Cold Brings People Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wasn’t around for SMP Earth so all my information comes from the wiki and Phil’s and Techno’s videos on it, but most of it is just guessing and making things work for the story so please excuse the inaccuracies. The perspective changes between Techno and Phil so I hope it's not too confusing, think of the piece not in like one persons perspective but in both of them. That's how I thought of it at least when I was writing.
> 
> Edit: I realized the first paragraph kinda worked as a summary so I added it to the summary :)

No one would question the bond between the leaders of the Antarctic Empire. Some would call them thick as thieves, birds of a feather, peas in a pod, bolder ones would even call them like a father and son, others would run in fear at the titles 'Blood god' and 'Angel of Death'. Everyone knew that to get to Techno you would have to go through Phil and to get to Phil you would have to go through Techno. The question on the more curious, more daring peoples' minds was, how did the two get so close?

Techno had offered Phil a place in the empire on a whim, after the two had been teamed up in a tournament Techno knew Phil was good at what he does. The two worked well together and even if Techno was nervous he didn't want to let go of the opportunity to befriend another hybrid.

Phil had accepted easily, excited to be working with Techno again. Their dual leadership was easy, the two seemed to click together understanding the other’s thoughts easily and getting things done efficiently. The other was easy to talk to, both men were used to being talked over or letting others fill the space instead of themselves but it felt good to talk to someone who understood.

Phil understands Techno's need to hoard gold, to keep it hidden and under protection. Techno understands Phil's need to sleep on the floor in a nest of blankets. There is no questioning looks from the other, just soft and quiet acceptance of things the other knows they can't change.

The soft acceptance lets Phil feel comfortable enough to flap his wings when he's excited and lets Techno feel comfortable enough to wrap himself in as many blankets as possible and sit in front of the fire to get a feeling of the heat of the nether again.

Phil doesn't question it, simply sitting by Techno wrapping a wing around him and giving him a mug of hot chocolate. Techno doesn't question it, simply staying out of the way of the avian's happy flapping.

It's a slow day in the Antarctic Empire when Phil approaches Techno hands held behind his back and his wings pulled forward to hide his hands even more, Techno gives him a questioning look. Phil simply laughs, "I have a gift for you, mate."

Techno tilts his head in confusion, so Phil pulls his hands out from behind his back and holds them out for Techno to see. In Phil's hands he held golden jewelry, clamps, chains, rings, "Don't worry, I collected the gold myself."

Techno wanted to say he knew, Phil would never think of stealing from him. However, he didn't want to let on how much his heart was warmed by the gift, of his love language being understood and reciprocated. Phil shifted the gold jewelry to one hand and grabbed one of Techno's carefully placing the small pieces into the piglin hybrid's hand, "I guess this is nice, my heart isn't melting or anything," Techno finally said.

Phil just let out a boisterous laugh at the Techno's reaction, "I can teach you how to make them if you want," Phil spoke and Techno spotted the slight flap of his wings, "and how to fix them."

Techno gave Phil a small but genuine smile, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

It was later in the afternoon when Phil awoke, the sun was high in the sky and he sighed. He hadn't meant to sleep that long, Techno would usually wake him up early so he could start his day even though he knew Phil didn't like starting the day late, though he had been tired so the extra sleep wasn't unwanted. Phil made his way into the base's kitchen after getting dressed, stretching his wings out in the main hall on his way over.

Phil's attention was drawn to a note, a mug resting on top of it. Phil picked up the mug figuring Techno had left it for him and took a sip of the hot chocolate picking up the note with his other hand to read.

'Phil,

I took care of all your chores for you, take the rest of the day to relax

\- Techno'

Phil's heart warmed at the sentiment, that must be why Techno had neglected to wake him up. He ruffled his feathers and felt a smile pull on his face, he'd need to find Techno to thank him. Before he left to find Techno he opened the fridge and found a plate wrapped in plastic with a note attached,

'Phil,

I made breakfast, it's not the best but it's food

\- Techno'

Phil could almost feel tears spring to his eyes, he hadn't expected something like this. Phil ate the food, Techno was right about it not being the best but to Phil anything Techno had made for him was the best food he had ever tasted mindless of it's actual quality. Once Phil was done he went on a search to find Techno, he found him at the farm. The piglin was staring at the zero-tick farm, the rest of the farm had been tended to but it seemed something was wrong with the sugarcane.

"Good morning, mate," Phil greeted and Techno turned to him, obviously trying to hide his distressed expression and the broken sugarcane farm behind him.

"Good morning, Phil," Techno greeted, "Did you see my note? I got the farm handled."

Phil laughed, "Do you now?" He moved past Techno to look at the sugarcane farm, “but yes I saw your note.”

"I can fix it," Techno assured walking back around so he was in front of Phil, Techno laid his hands on Phil’s shoulders and lightly pushed him back, “just relax for today.”

Phil chuckled, but did as Techno said sitting a bit away from him on the farm floor watching the piglin hybrid work. Techno didn’t seem to want to admit it right now, but he was terrible at redstone. Techno had been shocked at the mere sight of the zero-tick farm when Phil had first built it, questioning the older on how it even worked but no matter how much Phil explained it it always seemed to go over the younger’s head. So the fact that Techno was struggling wasn’t the least bit surprising to Phil. However it was always the thought that counted, even if Techno wasn’t the best at cooking, even if he couldn’t fix the zero-tick farm, it still warmed Phil’s heart that Techno would even try for him. He let Techno try to fix it for a few more minutes until Phil was sure he would allow him to help.

“Need some help there, mate?” Phil spoke up and Techno turned to him, his ears drooped slightly in disappointment before he spoke.

“Yeah, um that would be helpful,” Techno said scratching the back of his neck.

Phil laughed, “I’m always here to help, mate.”


End file.
